Sentai's Journal
by Femu
Summary: A OC story, A brother with a hidden power is forced to the streets before the Mizukage welcomes him into her home warmly... but tentions run high as the truth of what she did is put on the line... and he is forced to run... what will happen next?... R&R!


Hey all! My first story! As I said in the summery thing... this is a character of my multipul personalities. So yes there will be stuff people might not get. But please bare with it. It follows the story of the brother of two siblings. I will put the sisters one up later so wait! Also, this is following the dreams I have been having since I learned of Naruto years ago and only recently typed this. Again sorry for the non paragraph style. I'm currently working on the second chapter so just wait! It'll be shorter then this but atleast it'll be a chapter!

Disclaimer: Penguins, Penguins everywhere!... Also I don't own naruto... -pout-

A boy and baby girl with a torn family, father gone, mother bearly keeping them fed. This was my life, I am currently on a infiltration mission. Mizukage, and all, I don't know how long my sister and I have been on this mission, but I hope to return to you all stronger, strong enough to protect you all. I am writing this because I can bearly believe all thats happend in my life, not just mine... also my sister. Luna... shes such a wonderful girl. If it wern't for her i'd of been dead along time ago, I owe her alot. Shes my only family left. Well... now my story begins. It started when my father left. It was raining hard when he left, it was so sudden and took my mother by supprise, he said that he'd find work and come back wealthy, I believed him, tho I was a child and at that time we'd believe anything we hear. About a year later was when it started to this extent, Luna was 4, I the age of 6. I was playing with the sink water when somthing odd happend, when I touched the water it froze solid. I paniced and let go and turned on the hot water, the ice melted after awhile and I passed it on as the pipes freezing. It was around that time I started to take in everything around me, my mom always seemed to be cold. "Mom? Is it cold in here? You can turn up the heat." I would say often. But she would always reply. "No, it's alright, I just turned it up earlier." My sister and I had no problem with the cold, infact we always felt warm, even in the cold of winters. I was 7 at the time everything went to hell, it happend so fast, I really can't believe it. One rainy night like all the others, I heard a thump on the stairs, my curious nature took hold and I went to see, what I saw... took my breath straight from my soul, it was my mother, she had fallen down the stairs with a knife inbedded in her stomach. I droped the plate and ran to her as it shattered on the ground. She told me. "Run my son!... Your sister... shes gone... go! You can still make it!" "M-Mother... W-Whats happening?" She pushed me and as I turned to run I heard her scream, to scared to look back I ran out the door and down the street. The scream rang in my ears to this day. I ran with all my might, I saw someone chaseing me so I darted down an ally, and hid in an abandoned wearhouse, I panted heavily scared, I didn't know what was going on. Nor did I want to. I said to my self, "It's all a dream, it's all a dream, it's all a dream.". I heard the wearhouse door open. "Where are ya kiddie?" I was so scared I knocked over a crate. The guy came up to it, I was sure he saw me, as he reached his hand do grab me, I... I screamed, and passed out, it was only a minute but when I woke, the entire wear house was like a winterland of ice. The man, stuck in a block of solid ice. Dead. I ran out, and into the forest, scared. For the next year I fended for my self, stole from local traders and survived on the land. Around the time I was 8, I had street smarts, I knew where to go for food, I knew what to do, who not to mess with, I even had a posistion as a package boy in a local yukuza. I made alittle here and there but it was enough to survive. Never ate anything special but it felt good when I got somthing in my stomach. One night I was fast asleep, I had just done a long job and needed the rest. I heard people talking. When I woke I opened my left eye slowly but only enough to make out the figures. They were ninja, from the village. By the looks of them atleast of Jonin Rank. I heard them say, 'This is the kid thats been making trouble.' I darted for the ally way but they were too fast. I tried to get through them but one picked me up and knocked me out. When I woke, I was in a bedroom, such a comfortable bed. I squirmed in comfort. I heard a woman say. "So your awake." I jumped out of the bed away from the wonderful dream and got into a fighting poise. She laughed and smiled. I rubbed my eyes awake and by the time I realized it she was behind me her arms around my neck. "Such a rambunctious little kid. Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you." She ruffled my hair. "Who are you?" I asked. "I, am the Mizukage." When I heard that I fell to my butt, my eyes wide as I got to my knees and bowed. "I'm so sorry, Mizukage." She giggled and said. "It's alright, i've been looking for you for some time now." I bowed more. "I'll stop stealing and everything, please spare me!" That just made her laugh harder. "This is why you can never trust men. I am not going to harm you child. I am mearly, interested in you. What would you say if I said that i'd take you on as an aprentice if you were to finish the ninja acadmey? You have, an interesting trait." I looked at her with supprise. "R-Really?" She nodded. A smile came to my face and I jumped around happily. "But in return, you'll work for me also." I nodded eagerly. I spent the next 10 years of my life training, honing my skills, trained by the MizuKage herself. During that time she taught me to hide all emotions, ever look away from the target, take in all of the enviorment before acting. Make sure you always have a way out. During one of my training sessions she said I could have the day off. "Oh, before you go." She said. "Theres a girl some where that seems to have the same talent you poses." I heard that and instantly thought of my sister. But I shook my head. She had died, when I was 7. I, now 17 years of age. Theres no way she could be alive. Or so I thought. I walked around the village and got my self some ramen. Made my self a spot under a tree, it was summer but the mist was still here. It was a peacefull day and my friend Kurokai, or Kai for short came to join me. He'd just gotten done with work and had picked up a big ramen bowl with an extra insta ramen in his pack. We ate and talked about how training was going. Around the time it was getting dark, I noticed a person off in the distance. At first I passed it off as a civilan but as soon as the person got closer I saw it was a woman. I saw that she was hurt, and hurt badly, her clothes were torn, to a revealing extent. I pointed and ran after her. She saw Kai and me running after her so she ran down an ally. I knew she was the person we were looking for because as soon as I turned the corner it was blocked off by a wall of ice. I dashed to the roof tops and followed her, after we followed her a block I tackled her and asked her, her name. "What is your name and purpose here?" She struggled then finaly gave up after a minute. When she spoke, her voice was soft, very soft. "L-Luna... I am here trying to find my brother..." When I heard this... it was as if I was struck by lightning. "L-Luna?" My voice cracked. Kai joined us and shook me. "Sen! Whats wrong man?" I looked at him as I released her. "S-Shes my sister..." Tears started to flow from my eyes. I hugged her. "My sister... I can't believe your still alive... I thought... I thought you were dead!" I took her back to the MizuKages, place and told her about Luna, as soon as she saw luna she screamed and hugged her. They chatted, she got Luna new clothes, and they even went to the hotsprings. For a week or two it was very quiet, usally i'd have the mizukage on my ass about training or cleaning or somthing. But, it was earily quiet. I rarely got to see Luna to be honest. But, the fact she was alive, ment alot to me. Days went by and by the time they came home the Mizukage was always laughing, partly drunk, and Luna usally was just quiet. But always she had a smile. It seemed like she had it rough. I got a lucky break when I was younger, she didn't. One night she came to me after my training, I had just hurt my arm trying a new move and really did a number to my arm. I thought I was going to have to stop training for a week but as I laid there on my back looking into the darkend cloudy sky she came over to me sorta scared and to my suprise, started useing medical jutus. And not basic stuff, she was good, Really good! Within an hour I was back on my feet training. I told her thanks and she seemed happy. After my training I would always go looking for Luna and I would always find her in her room mostly doing nothing. So one day I asked her. "Luna, why are you always alone?" She said in a low tone and that soft voice of hers. "What am I suspost to do? I am useless..." When I heard that it shocked me. I mean... she isn't useless... well. Not entirly. I went to the MizuKage and asked her if she'll train Luna. After a few minutes, well... hours... of begging and bugging her, she agreed. Tho, to be honest, I think she would of agreed anyway, she loves to make fun of me. Never knew why. I was 19, when I met the love of my life, she was a wonderful woman, sweet, kind, and her heart was bigger then anyones i've ever seen. I was instantly inlove. She had a small ramen shop by the way I go to train. And everytime I went to get ramen. Just to see her, we chatted, and if someone had no money to pay she'd pay out of her own pocket at times. After a few months of being friends I asked her out. She agreed. And in 4 months time we were married. I loved her, so much. We spent every minute we had off together. It was love at first sight. I, now 21, Luna, 18, have been sent on a mission, we have trained hard since I last wrote. I have trained in sweat and blood to reach how strong I am now. Luna... shes great. Shes almost surpassed me in one year, then my 10+ years. It's almost scary. But I still love her. Shes still learning to control her emotions because she has been out of civilation for so long. We were assigned to scout an enemy encampment. Simple mission, the Kage probaly wanted to start her off with somthing easy. We reached the encampment and saw about, 40, 50 mercenaries. Weapon racks apon weapon racks of various swords, spears, bows. It looked like they were getting ready to go to war. Luna and I watched the camp for a few days before somthing actualy happend. They all gathered in the, what you'd call, a plaza, for some meeting. There was a man on a high bridge speaking to all the people, his voice was loud and annoying. About 15 minutes went by and we heard him speak of attacking the village. That was our time to attack. I was the first, I tossed a kunai bomb into the middle of the croud, as it went off it took many of them down. I jumped out of the tree tossing kunai at them as I sailed through the air. Luna being my support put a mist jutsu up to make it harder for them to see. I inhailed a large amount of air and used compressed wind jutsu and let out a ball of air that pierced through about 8 people before hitting the ground. Luna jumped out of the tree and sailed through the air, I watched her, but when she did it, it was beautiful, her twisted in the air throwing senbon, all of hers hit their targets, not one missed. When she landed it was suddle, quiet, her body almost as if it floated down. I was so amazed I was caught off guard and was slugged one in the back of the head. I instantly turned around and used ice to puncture him all over, I nodded to Luna and she kneeled down and started to do hand seals. Ice Barrier! The entire camp was trapped as giant walls of ice enclosed the camp. We went to work. I dashed to the right and Luna dashed to her right going in two seprate ways. I drew my Katana and cut a bandit in half with one slash, spun it around and lunged it backwards impailing the bandit behind me. After about 5 minutes they started to attack with archers, Luna and I used water clones Jutsu and dashed to the archers. The water clones jumped up infront of them and useing a Ice Jutsu their chest burst out Ice Spikes shreading the Archers. As their bodies fell down from the trees. I dashed around a bandit drawing a kunai, slitting his throat with a spinning movement and tossed it into another bandits lung which dropped him. I looked back to see how Luna was doing and nearly every bandit in her area was dead or dieing. She was good... extreamly good. So I decided to show off. I droped to one knee and started doing hand seals before pulling my hands apart casting the same jutsu twice at once. Ice Dragon! The ground erupted as two large Ice Dragons burst from the ground roaring. I looked around to get the jist of the area and moved my hands down and in an instant the dragons sprang foward destroying the camp and all of the bandits. After it was all done I looked around for Luna but found no sign of her. I figured that she had gone to check the area just incase. I used a sonar jutsu as the Ice wall that enclosed the area resonated and burst into snow that blanked the area. I returned to Village to find Luna and the Mizukage having Tea. "Oh! Tea!" I reached for an empty cup to have my hand slaped by the Mizukage. "That's for our guest!" I looked over to notice a man in red armor with long black hair... it was also slightly spiky. But eh. He held his hand up smiling as a hello. "Hello. I'm sorry for the intrustion." I bowed to him. "Ho ho ho, that's the one you were talking about isn't it Mizu?" She nodded. "He is the kid I adopted. Tho, I still look back and wonder why..." I gave her a glare "Gee... I feel the love..." She patted the ground next to her beside Luna, I walked over to them and sat. I was still wearing my bloodied clothes but somehow Luna had already cleaned her self up and got into a fancy kimono. I bowwed towards the man. "Sorry for my clothes. I had just gotten back from a mission. He gave a smile raiseing his hand. "Ho ho ho, it's fine. Back in my day, the more blood the better you were!" I gave him an odd look, but he just laughed. "Well it was fun but I must be off. I have many things to do." I gave the Mizukage a 'Who is he?' look but she just ignored me... I hate when she does that... After I cleaned up and got out of my Anbu clothes I went for a walk around town. I was walking down to the street to the wifes ramen shop when I saw Kai sitting against a tree with out his sword. (I've NEVER seen him with out it.) I jogged over there and said hi. That's when I saw what was wrong. Across his eyes had bloodied bandages covering them. I gasped. "Oh... Kai... hey..." I stood there silent for a few seconds. "H-hey... w-what happend?" He shrugged and looked back up to the sky. (Was he trying to look at somthing? Could he see still?) "I was attacked by Kumo... the mission I was sent on was a trap..." I thought back to the guy Mizukage was talking to. She must of been talking to him about what happend... "Kai... i'm so sorry... what's gonna happen?" He looked down. Ouch... "I'm not a Ninja any more... with out my eyes i'm useless..." I bit my lip. My best friend had his entire dreams shot down... "Be right back!" He looked into my direction but I was gone. I ran over to the ramen shop and explained to my wife what happend. She looked very sad... I told her I wanted to cheer him up so she made her special Mizu Ramen Special. A giant bowl of it. She made me some too but in a normal bowl. I gave her a kiss and ran it out to him. I ploped my self down next to him. "You're back?" he questioned. "Yup! And with somthing to cheer you up!" He gave a odd look. (Very odd with the bandages) I moved the ramen under his nose. He took a big whiff of it, smiled grabbing it and chowed down. I ate mine along side him. I never knew anyone who could be cheered up with just ramen. I bet ramen could cheer him up almost 100% of the time. We sat in silence for the meal. "Ahhhh! Much better..." He said. I looked at him and laughed. "Hey Kai, Since you live alone, it'll be hard for you to live now. I wanna talk to the wife and have you come stay with us." He gave me a weird look and just laughed. "Uh, you ok?" He sat the bowl down and stood up reaching around the tree, low and behold his sword. "I was joking about quitting... i'll never quit as long as Eclipse and I are alive." He kissed old beaten up sword and dug it into the ground. Eclipse was a Giant sword. Six foot, 250 Lbs easy. It looked like a wing almost. I had no hilt. The hilt was built in the sword. It also was about a foot wide. (Not thick) I looked at the sword dug into the ground and laughed alittle. Kai is the only one who could wield such a weapon and have it useful. In battle, when people saw it. It truely looked like an eclipse. He looked to the sky as if he could see smiling. I stood patting him on the back looking up also. Remember, you can always ask me for anything. You're like a brother to me. Kai... you'll always be a great ninja. After a few seconds I felt somthing tap on my head. I looked over to the tree seeing the man that the Mizukage was talking to. "Ho ho ho, hey boys! I could of guessed you two were friends." He jumped down. "Tai, this is Keshiki. He was talking to the Mizukage about training me. He is also blind like me." I started at Keshiki for a momment. "You're... blind?" He nodding. "But you look at everyone when you're talking." I questioned. His response was to point at his ears. "I hear where the voices come from and just look in that direction. It's easy." I gave him an odd look but decided not to push it. "What did the Kage say?" Kai asked. He gave a grave look. I guess Kai understood because he looked down. All of a sudden he sprang up. "She said yeah!" Kai's face lit up like a christmas light. "We leave right now." Kai reached around the tree once more. I half expected him to pull out another sword but instead he pulled out a backpack. "Ho ho ho, seems like you are ready! Then off we go!" I said my fairwell to Kai seeing him leave. He kept a hand on Keshiki's shoulder to guide him. Before they were out of sight I saw Kai trip. Haha, funny. I returned to the Ramen shop and told my wife about it. She seemed joyed. Days passed and missions became easier. I guess even anbu missions become a walk in the park. That's when the "Mission" came. I was assigned to watch a unit of Ewa Ninja to make sure they were not going to entire Mizu land. Their was a fair amount of them so I was go to alone to make being detected harder. I suited up with my armor and put on my mask(It is a fox like mask with blue curves/streaks) and headed out. It took a few hours to get to my destination. I waited another hour before the army of Ewa ninja got here. I made sure to stay hidden. They seemed to be heading towards our lands but not entirely. They may just be passing through our lands to another destination but I couldn't be to sure. It would take some time to track them, but it was my job. They didn't look like any more then Chunin and Genin. Maybe they were going on a training journey. I followed them untill night time and they set up camp. They ate, chatted. Some threw kunai at trees for target practice. I saw one man that looked like the one leading this place. His left arm was heavily bandaged. I couldn't see any part of skin. I seemed to know that I was following them but he waasn't to sure who I was, or if he was even being followed. I followed them more carefully deeper into our lands and before they reached the first town I stopped them. I got ahead of them and sat by a tree making my presence noticed. They saw me ahead, stopped their troops and sent their leader to check. He walked up casualy. "What business does Mizu have with us..." I looked at him. "You realize you are in Mizu territory... you have no place being here with such a large force..." He stiffened up. "We are just passing through..." I laughed. "Passing through? You've been traveling straight into our lands. A few more miles and you would of hit a village. I can not allow you to reach the village. Please turn your force around and leave. Or I will be forced to eliminate you all." He laughed. "What's one anbu gonna do to our force? You'd get slaughtered." I saw about 13 kunai heading towards me, so I used a small ice barrier jutsu just to cover me. The guy seemed astonished as the kunai bounced off. I opened a small part of the sphereic ice barrier so he could see my mask. "I say one last time... leave... or die..." He responded by doing a earth dragon jutsu that attacked. I grinned. Someone who could do a decent jutsu. I broke the barrier and did a Ice Dragon Jutsu... with four dragons. "You doomed your troops..." I said under my breath. The dragons attacked two destorying his jutsu and the other two started slaughtering the troops. The leader pulled out a kunai and attacked. I pulled out a kunai my self holding my left hand in a seal to continue the jutsu. He was good, very good. I had quite a hard time with him. We clashed left and right, he was ruthless. Then he did somthing that made me question who he was. He fell back and did a Fire blowing jutsu. I had bearly any time to dodge it. Not only was he strong, he was fast... I had a hard time controling the Jutsu. It got bad. After about a third of the forces were destoryed, only a handful of genin were left, most were hiding in the trees. He saw this too. He threw a kunai at me with a wire attached I tried to dodge but knew I wasn't gonna make it. That's when he did somthing very unexpected. The kunai stoped in mid air and at the end of it he held the wire just enough so it wouldn't hit me but he was doing hand seals and used a lightning Jutsu, it traveled down the wire and to the kunai, the kunai shot fowards at extream speeds cutting my entire left arm off. The jutsu I had done was fell to pieces as most of the genin started to run away. I fell to the ground holding my left arm... er... thing... and hid behind a tree trying to wrap it up alittle to help stop the bleeding. I did a ice jutsu that froze my left... nub... heh... over and I procced to do an Ice Kunai Jutsu. The ice kunai formed in my hand, I waited for the right time to throw it. He dashed towards me, I moved dashed left and threw it in the shadow of a real kunai. He dodged the first one noticed the second and dodged it bearly. I activated the jutsu as the kunai passed him it burst out in needles skewering him and killing him nearly instantly. I looked around but everyone fled. I sat by a tree cringing in pain. I knew if I didn't get help I would be dead soon. I one handedly did a summoning jutsu which summoned a small blue streaked gray fox with a Mist head band. He took one look at me and ran off. Two painful hours before Luna arrived. She ran over and started useing medical Jutsu. "Luna... Ugh..." I pointed over towards their leaders bandaged arm. "I... Ugh... want his..." She looked at me with a weird look, but didn't complain. She went right to work. The pain was too sevear and I passed out. When I woke, Luna told me that during the operation my chakra flared constantly, the skys darkened, and the wild life fled as if a storm was comming. After the operation it returned to normal but Luna seemed frightned alittle. Days passed and I started my training, it wasn't long before we found the reason. The Mizukage took a look for her self and announced that who ever this arm belonged to had experimented on it so extensivly that they imbedded all 5 types of chakra into the arm that fed off of the users chakra and was developed into the chakra the user wishes to use. Tho it did not help user to use bloodlines(Unless haveing a natural bloodline), but it did allow the user to use any of the 5 types. About a year later I was back in Anbu, the Mizukage said that I would only be put on missions that were either S ranked or higher. On my 22nd birthday things changed... That day the Mizukage called Luna and I to her office, the atmosphere was tense, then she said it... Luna and I were to fight for the place of Kage... I was shocked. Luna took it the same way... the date was on Luna's 20th birthday... great birthday present eh? I was getting prepaired for my last mission before the date came around when Kai returned. He seemed entirely diffrent. He still held eclipse but also held 2 katana's and a 4 foot blade on his back. We talked for hours, I told him about the battle, and the battle for Kage, Kai seemed to understand but also not think it was good to pit brother against sister. I told him that I was about to head off to my last Mission before the time came. He nodded and didn't hold me up. We hugged, I said goodbye to my wife and kissed her goodbye. I didn't see my sister... we hardly saw eachother now aday. She was probaly training. I headed out. I was deep into Kumo lands when I was ambushed. (That was possible? Aparently.) But they didn't hurt me. Two held my arms back and a third held a Kunai to my neck. A fourth one came up to me, they all had no headbands. "Come with us.. there is somthing you need to know..." I nodded. (Like I had a choice...) they walked me to a cave entrance. "Inside you will find a package, inside that package is somthing you need to see." With that, they left.(Creepy right?) I thought if they wanted me dead they would of already killed me. So I went inside, about 5 minutes in there was a white package on the ground. I picked it up, examined it, decided it wasn't dangerous and opened it... what I saw, tore my life in half... pictures of the Mizukage and my dad... along with notes of the drug he used on me and my sister, journals of the MizuKage's plans for my sister and I, no, I didn't want to believe it, I couldn't... But... all the evidence is right infront of me... With that. I returned. I stormed into the Mizukage's office tossing her guards out side and closeing the door. I tossed the evidence infront of her. "EXPLAIN THIS!" I exclaimed. She looked at it smiling as if nothing had ever happend. I walked over grabbed her desk and threw it to the side. "Why would you do somthing like this? Do you take pleasure in destorying peoples lives? Having their families killed? My mother was innocent! She kept it a secret and you killed her! You forced my dad to do a horrible thing to my sister and I and all you can do is smile?" I yelled. She looked at me with a stare so cold I felt like my heart stopped. "You and your sister are almost the perfect ninja. I gave you a life, I gave you a future, and you will obey me." She said coldly. I shook my head. "I'm leaving... you will never see me again... if I ever return, it will be to kill you..." I had tears in my eyes. "My sister will know none of this... it's too late for me..." I said softly. She stood. "You will stay and fight for my place as Kage. You understand?" I looked at her, shook my head and ran. Everything happend to quick, first stop was to raid the armory, I gathered a large number of weapons and sealed it it in a scroll, along with herbs, and other equipment. I stopped by my house to find my wife asleep. I wrote a small letter saying. "Katsumi... I love you... somthing has happend... I... I will never beable to see you again... in my closet, behind a loose board there is a large amount of money I have stored. There is enough to live off of... I love you... never forget that..." I left tear drop stains on the paper, I couldn't help it... I kissed her goodbye while she slept blissfully. After that I left... I didn't know where I was going, but I knew I wanted to be away from here... And this is where I am now... on the run from Mizu, a wanted "Criminal" No one trusts me, everyone thinks I'm evil. What am I to do?... Sigh... what can I do?... I end this journal, and title is... the start of the beginning... maybe i'll find a place I can live my life in peace... maybe... just maybe...


End file.
